Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application: *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add *If you plan to quit, and if so, when Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Administration Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 HQA articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** Extremely high moral standards ** High moral standards ** The ability to wield immense power with a fair hand = Applications = If you think you have what it takes, apply here! = Rollback Applications = = Sysop Applications = = Sysop Applications = XTUX345 I am requesting a promotion to sysop. *I have about 1,925 edits (most of them mainspace). *I have good grammar. *I have made lots of articles and improved many more. Most of them are at least MQA2, while some are HQA or even HQA3! *I am dedicated to this wiki, and I spend most of my time on the computer helping out here. *I am good at fixing up images. *I used my rollback abilities to remove LOLCAT spam, and I removed lots of that. *I have made a FAOTW. *I encourage new users. *One of my friends and I are starting to develop a game, so I should learn more about programming and HTML code. However, I do have some weaknesses. * I have grudges against certain users, which may cause some trouble. * I only joined this year, and thus I do not have as much experience as some other writers (like Z K, Judge Konquer, even though he is new) * I am bad at spelling large words, but thankfully I have a spell checker. For *Heck yeah. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Against * We have enough. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 18:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * You meet the eligibility requirements and make a killing off of Fudd. However, I just don't see you as active governing material. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Leader I would like a repromo plox. I have about 3000+ edits. And I can fill all roles. *At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 MQA2 articles :*I pass that. *Desire to help the wiki :*I've helped the Wiki alot. I've helped people like Austin and Swiss Ninja. *Dedication to the wiki :*Yes I'm dedicated. I'm on at least once a week. *Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) :*When I had my promo to Sysop I'd filled this role. And I still did even when I was a Sysop. For all those who think I'm an anarchest. Well, that was a joke that went to far, got me blocked and demoted to rollback. I'm ready to payback the community. PS: I also nominate Austin and IyZ. I'll state my reasons why.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) For *Go right ahead...--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Definetly. You were a good sysop.--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Against * You are a major Un-CP goon. That's a turnoff right there (exempting ZK and small-time dabblers in the cesspool). I for one didn't find that "joke" too funny. People think they can do something nasty and brush it off: "oh, it was just a joke, it was just poking fun". That's how Un-CP goons get away with things, even though anyone who hates cursing can tell you that the F-word doesn't make anything more comical. Comedy takes quality, not cursing. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral 12yz12ab Hi, I have about 1,500 edits here, I am really good at grammar (Not perfect) and have some ideas for parodies. I want to rate articles and help with the final solution. So, can I please be Sysop? (I will add more if someone says this description is too short.) For Against This guy should not become a sysop.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *No. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *We have enough. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Turtle King, Propeller Lord. Together they dominate the universe.']]) View this template 21:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * If you gain activity- becoming even more active -then yes, you should be promoted. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 20:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Ditto with TS --20:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Flywish *I have lot's of dedication to this wiki as I said on the shoutbox earlier *I am willing to help Mass deletion in the Final Solution *I have over 1,000 edits *I can delete unneeded articles *I believe SYSOP is the highest point I can go *I conversate with most of the users very well, most of the users I started conversating with are now my friends today! *Some of the newer users think of me as PWNsome For *Great User! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 20:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *I agree with Dan. Flywish has made some good Articles. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *He has tirelessly strived for this very goal. To deny him what he has struggled for would break his heart and be rude. I am all for it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *Meh, I dunno. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Against Akbaboy I'm Akbaboy, a rollback here with like 2800 edits. I have almost PERFECT grammar and I can come up with articles with some thinking especially for parodies. I know lots of LQA articles to be deleted and I will never abuse the shiny admin buttons EVER. I am good at pictures and just got started with CP edits. I have 6 MQA2 articles according to my count and I am dedicated. I'm not going to go any farther as it can be long and boring to some. So vote away, people! For *Great User --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 21:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Even thought your policies annoyed me on the SCOW :P -- Ben talk to me 21:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *You are a great friend and you did support my campaign.-- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 22:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Go for the Gold! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 21:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Great User - even went to my DJ Station. :) ☺☻♥--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 22:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Against * I don't think Akbaboy could handle the power. I mean, he is really annoying and so far has not done much to help the wiki.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) **"I mean, he is really annoying" = Ditto with Austin. I'm not annoying. "and so far has not done much to help the wiki." = I have more edits than you AND Austin. 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Though XTUX was cruel, he's slightly right. Other than make his articles, he hasn't really helped the wiki much. He's not very annoying though. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) **"he hasn't really helped the wiki much." = Is almost 3000 edits not helping the wiki much because I've seen some who are sysops with less edits. I heard there was once a bureaucrat with less edits than me... 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * I don't know you too well and I can't even spell your name. What are your articles, anyway? I see you on the Shout Box a lot. It seems that you don't like me too much. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral = Bureaucrat Applications = Dan Beronews Hi all! Dan here, I am writing my request for bureaucrat-ship on my Wii, so it will have to be short. I have almost 2000 edits on all my accounts combined and believe I have what it takes to be a bureaucrat. I know rights aren't ranks, but feel that we need a bureaucrat who will actually check the Requests for Adminship. When I first ran for Sysop, after my weeks time of voting to be open, I had to wait another TWO WEEKS to be promoted, just because no one checked the RFA. I feel that this wiki needs a bureaucrat who WILL check it. I know that if I was a bureaucrat I would. I have created many an article including Dan Beronews, CNIC and have adopted many more. I feel that I have high standerds when it comes to my work on the wiki. I am great with new users and have helped many users with their articles. This list includes Storm Ninja with his Nummy Cake Spray page. So, in conclusion, I feel that the wiki needs a user like me to be a Bureaucrat. Thank You, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 17:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) For *You've helped here for ages and have made some good articles. Your edit count is small because you make your edits in one big swoop, like me (and then fix the typos). --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – '''– 20:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Sure :P -- Ben talk to me 21:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *I can live with it. After all we're friends now. 21:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *He's convinced me. I can't promote because I will be gone for 4 months, TurtleShroom hardly ever promotes because he thinks he's not allowed to (though in some cases he does promote), and Explorer seems to be a bit busy with other things. I say go for it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Sure Thing Dan. You're a Nice guy. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *As I always say, I return favors Dan voted for on mine, I vote for on his *Dan would be an EXCELLENT admin. --Sk8rbluscat 00:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *I'd like to vote for you. You're a good guy. But 2000...isn't that much. Look at our other current B-cats. Explorer, who has 11,000 edits, TS, who has 9000, Zone, who makes awesome pictures, articles, has amazing government ideals, and didn't even want to be promoted. I think you should maybe stick with Sysop. After all, there isn't much of a reason to be a bureaucrat. You'd have to be amazingly active, and I don't quite think you cut it currently. But, if you had about maybe 1000 more...I'd vote yes. For now, I remain Neutral. Plus, you CAN'T APPLY. You DON'T CUT THE REQUIREMENTS. You need OVER 12 HQA articles. You don't have that. Also, you need to be extremely dedicated. You don't cut that either.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 18:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *I can't see why Dan became a sysop in the first place. He has more edits then me but I don't see anything really good that he's done. And he's done hardly anything for the wiki, plus, he's really annoying at times. But, I wont oppose him outright--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :*I created the CNIC! I have helped the wiki a lot! If you can't see that, fine. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 18:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Great User - even went to my DJ Station. :) ☺☻♥--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 22:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Against Swiss Ninja Hello, CPFW. I am Swiss Ninja. My Current edit count is 8,433. I've been on this wiki for more than a Year now, so I have Lots of experience. Most of you know me, since I am on very frequently during the summer. I am willing to help out the wiki the best I can. I have also helped users like User:Ponyo Fan helping make her character page. I was also the one who made her picture as well. I have my ups and downs, and I'm sure you all know what they are. I have made many articles, including the Hochstadt Family (Has Several Members), The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland, several other European country Parodies, and Many Former Countries. Oh, I forgot to mention all my wars. For *Great user --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 22:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * To think... I once tried to strip him of his articles, shame his character, and split his nation. Now, here I am, months later, supporting his promotion to the irrevocable and permanent sector of CPFW governance. I'd be honored to govern alongside him. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Y'know what? Dan doesn't cut it for b-crat. Swiss '''DOES. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Swiss ain't near as power-hungry as Akabadboy, but he sure is better and more worthy then any of us. I would say he even beats Danny Moose (or whatever his name is...) --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 01:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Against *NEVER. You'll go power hungry and take over the worl-- ahem... I mean the CPFW. I'd stick with sysop even if you have like 8500. 22:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)